


history doesn't repeat itself, but it does rhyme

by carolss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Italia está um pouco melancólico e Austria decide descobrir o porque





	history doesn't repeat itself, but it does rhyme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Era a terceira vez que Austria tinha visto acontecer naquele dia, e ele suspeitava que deveria ter acontecido muito mais vezes nos momentos em que ele estivera ausente. Itália estava encarando seu reflexo nas janelas com uma expressão meio tristonha, uma expressão que raramente ele vira no período desde que a jovem nação tinha vindo a residir na sua casa. Pouco antes do anoitecer ele mandou chamar Italia para seu escritório.

“Sr Austria, me disseram que o senhor queria me ver”

“Você foi bem informado, por favor se sente Italia”

”Certo”

“Não precisa ficar com medo eu não o chamei aqui para reprendê-lo”

“Bom saber”

“Eu só gostaria de te dizer que se você não gosta de usar as roupas masculinas que eu comprei pra você, você não precisa usá-las. Se o seu vestido de empregada sente mais confortável você pode usá-lo”

“Eu gosto das minhas roupas novas Sr Austria, elas sentem certas e eu estou muito grato por você tê-las comprado para mim”

Austria se sentiu um tanto confuso, ele tinha certeza as novas roupas eram o motivo da melancolia do rapaz, era a única coisa que tinha mudado nos últimos dias. Italia sendo bem mais perceptivo que o seu normal notou sua confusão e resolveu esclarecer as coisas :

“Sabe Sr Austria, você não foi o único que achou que eu era uma garota. O Sacro Império Romano também achou. E quando ele voltar ele vai ver que eu não sou uma garota e ele… ele não vai me querer mais”

“Isso não vai acontecer. Eu duvido que ele se importara muito”

“O senhor não tem como saber de certeza isso”

“Bem de certeza não, mas eu acho que é o mais provável, eu uma vez tive uma experiência similar a sua com o Sacro Império Romano”

“Mesmo ?”

Austria hesitou por um segundo, ele nunca havia contado aquilo para qualquer outra pessoa ou país, e até aquele momento ele tinha decidido que ele nunca iria contar, mas talvez aquilo ajudasse Italia. Provavelmente Prussia estivesse certo ao dizer que ele era molenga demais para ser um império, Italia era para ser apenas um servo, mas ele se encontrou se importando com o menino conforme as décadas e séculos passaram.

“Sim, quando eu era um jovem país, mais ou menos da mesma idade que você e o Sacro Império Romano tinham quando vocês se conheceram, eu conheci um menino, uma nação, eu fui criado para lutar mas eu sempre perdia para ele, toda a lógica me dizia que eu devia odiá-lo mas eu não odiava, ele era tão corajoso e tão dedicado e toda vez que eu o via ou até só pensava sobre ele o meu coração parecia se apertar. E acabou que ele na verdade era uma ela, e foi uma grande surpresa mas não importou no final das contas, não mudou como eu me sentia porque ela não mudou realmente, ela ainda era tão forte e tão corajosa e eu gostava de saber aquilo sobre ela porque significava que agora eu a conhecia mais do que antes. E eu não consigo ver o Sacro Império Romano tendo uma reação diferente, eu vi vocês dois e o quanto ele te amava, e eu não consigo ver nenhuma circunstância que possa causar que isso mude”

“Obrigada Sr Austria por me contar essa história, eu me sinto melhor agora”

“Hum...de nada. Você devia voltar para seus afazeres”

“Certo eu vou, mas antes posso dizer uma coisa ?”

“Diga”

“Aquela história que você me contou, você devia contá-la para a Srta Hungria também, eu tenho certeza que ela a apreciaria”


End file.
